ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Nyte
Samantha Nyte is a fictional character from "Fairy Tales of Nadia" Comics by Chahine Essedik (sedik) Sfar, she's one of the 6 Characters to focus on, since her first appearance, she appeared as deuteragonist, then she became a Close friend of Nadia, 'Design:' 'Apperance:' Samantha is usually having a Yellow hair, with a red coloured bang, With a some burning traces in one of her cheeks, Except "Fairy's birth" She's wearing Turtle neck shirt, black skirt,red short pants, and red high heels as "regular shoe", with some tattos in some parts of her body: Tunisia Symbol on her left shoulder, a lightning and a snake on her left arm, "I <3 Tunisia" on her right arm, "oh shit!" On her right Arm from The Back, lava bath on her back,on the front "Chick", Teeth and a zombie head on her left Leg, "hot", Broken Heart and A Dagger on her right leg, on the back, a bloody dagger on her left leg and another broken heart on her right leg, in "Fairy's Birth" she is wearing a grey Shirt. As her Semi-form, she has Devilish Horns and tail, she wears a red and white shirt and sweater, red leggins and boots, whereas in her true form, she is blue, with red stripes around her eyes, arms and legs, with two Horms, and a Dark Aura around her. 'Personality:' ''comic: Samantha is Rude and agressive from the outside, but she is hiding her inside feelings, She's always speaks honestly and hates whiners, she's always alive and knows when to be serious. She also shows a total disrespect to the educational establishement as she attends classes without books or copybooks, only herself wearing her usual outfits and her usual pumps, she wears them in sports classes as well with exposing outfits, she never listens to teachers, does homeworks, or even writing notes, it is shown in Fairy's Birth that she wore a grey t-shirt, black skirt, short pants and her usual pumps, getting inside the headmaster's office in her current outfit, she was commented by the Headmaster: "Hey, this is a school, not a night club!" in response, she ignored him, she had shown a bad attitude to Nadia in First Meeting, in later episodes, she is shown as her Best friend, a good listener. despite of Samantha's horrible attitudes, she is shown to be loyal and honest with people, especially with Nadia, it is shown in Imperian War 2 that Samantha was proud of Nadia, even she failed, sending a note informally that she should never give up no matter what. Samantha is a wealthy Person, however her place doesn't make her look like one, her attitude is similar to People who Give upon civilization to live in Wild. In the first comic series upon creation, Samantha's personality was way too dark, as she used to annoy Nadia all the times, it got darker when she got her current style, then her personality was reversed with Fathia's (which made Fathia previously a clone of Nadia) to give a meaning to her character and her actual role on the series. Anime: Samantha's anime personality is almost the same comparing to her comic one, however she didn't shown too much rivality to other characters (including Fathia, despite Fathia's treatment to her), also she gets angry easily, especially when she is told that her hips make her look fat, as her butt looks as big as her breasts. 'Biography: Samantha Nyte was born in 31 jannuary 1993 in Rejiche, her mother and her father belong to a Extremist salafist political view, they hoped that their daughter would take their job to the ultimate, Sam had Grown up in difficult conditions, due to her family's Financial issues, also she got deprived of toys, animated cartoons and all childhood's means of entertainment and education, at the age of 8, she was taught racism, discrimination, and all zero tolerant habits, in the end of 2001, Samantha got taken away from her parents by an orphanage center to save her from her parent's cruelty, she got her first education at the age of 9, also she got her brain cleaned from all the bad habits she grew up with since her birth, few months later, she was found playing with a guitar toy, all the center' staff appreciated Sam's Talent which they thought in the beginning it was just a random play. In The Age of 12, Samer Grew up to a teenager, her talent also grew up and got enhanced, few days later she signed to a contract with "Lukobi3a", a Rock band member, The girl joined the band and she got her first success after few Months, she also won 950 Dinars, Samantha was happy, she went to her parents and narrated to them what she has done, she also told them she will help them with the money she earned, however she took her words back, when she Got beaten by her father, she got her guitar Trashed as well, when her father tried to burn her face, he got arrested by the national Police with the charge of "Corporal Violence against children", and got thrown to jail for 25 years.. Thanks for a mail man who dialed the department number once he witnessed the violent father, while her mother tried to immigrate illegally to Italy, however she got lost in a huge water flood, nobody knows whether she is alive or not. Samantha Went back to the orphanage center back, depressed, emotionally broken, injured , with several ackes on her body and a burned left side of her face , she quit singing and decided not to go back to it again for a while, she thought for a second she won't sing Forever. Three years later, she bought another guitar, she changed her name to "Samantha Nyte",she Changed her attitude like she has seen in some night bars when she perfomed her first song, to a free speaker mean person, also she decided to Change her look , she painted part of her hair to red,Got some tatoos: Tunisia Symbol on her left shoulder, a lightning and a snake on her left arm, "I <3 Tunisia" on her right arm, "oh shit!" On her right Arm from The Back, lava bath on her back,on the front "Chick", Teeth and a zombie head on her left Leg, "hot", Broken Heart and A Dagger on her right leg, on the back, a bloody dagger on her left leg and another broken heart on her right leg. She also bought A pair of Red high heels as "her regular shoes", she removed hair from her body to look attractive and gourgous. After her last birthday, in 31 Jannuary 2009, she found enough members to Form her own band under the name of "Die8", few days later, She met Fathia One and joined hers and UNNAMED's Magic Team . In 2012, She met Nadia Lesfer, however the meeting didn't go well as Sam didn't like the Girl in the beginning, she's now thinking of getting to know her. '''Powers Samantha has Dark Demonic powers, she got these powers from UNNAMED who accidently transferred from His Hands while he tried to tease her through Squeezing her breasts which the scene is added to the unused sets of Tape My Barrels Please, which caused some DNA combination errors. She turned from a Human being into a Fiend, which she loved having Horns, back wings, and a demonic tail. 'Benefits:' Sam's powers allowed her to defeat the effects of Stabbing, bullets, fire, and all other forms of domestic/ sexual Violence, except punching, choloformed, shocked, hit by objects, breath lacking, since she is still a human character. 'Social Life:' Samantha is a popular personality in the school and the town, however she is getting targetted all the time, due to Some Failure connections between her and people she had dealt with (see Damsels and troubles below) Samantha is known with her agresive attitude and Free speaking character, she always annoys Fathia One and Jihed, especially when Fathia One And Jihed have just started Dating which mentioned in Sam's tounge in "Imperian War#2", she alo hates whiners and complaining people, as she is always full of energy. She's currently dating 10 boyfriends. 'Occupations:' Samantha is a student, Guitarist and a lead singer, she writes songs and plays guitar all the time, she manages the lyrics, the band' status, adding or removing members... 'Language:' Most of Samantha' speech is slang, she often cusses, such as "God Dammit", however she says "God Dambit", even though she lacks belief in God, she also uses "Butt", "Douche bag","bastard"... as some different expressions, such as: Anger, calling names...According to some Tunisian Insulting and name twisting, she often calls Fathia One "Fathiza", or making fun of her last name, like "one, two, three, four.. ." as Fathia's last name is One. As a reference to Niggers , Samantha speaks like Niggers, such as: (Gotta instead of Going to, N instead of And, Get outa here! instead of Get out of here, Touchin' instead of Touching...) added to it as a cross, she uses SMS language, she sometimes says "u" instead of "you", "hai" instead of "Hi", "nthn" instead of "Nothing". Samantha's overall language was supposed to show how illiterate this character is, however, her marks show the opposite of the illiteracy stereotypes. 'Trivia:' *The concept of the Most attractive member of the group so that she gets in damsel was inspired from Daphne Blake of Scooby-Doo, however, the overall character is still based on the symbolism of the character that resembles rebelling against the rules, Bullies, naughty people, Gothika and Rock stars, while the concept of revealing oufits was inspired of Superheroines. *Sam's Tatoos in her Laps were written in this way "CHick Hot", it was basically a reversed "Hot Chick", which is based on Reverse speech. *The Star and The crescent Tatoo on her Left shoulder is a direct reference to Islam, also it resembles to Tunisia. *Samantha's 3D Pumps in Nadia The Cool One resemble pump it up. 'Samantha In Other Media:' ''My Mom Doesn't Want me to Watch Cartoon Anymore'' *In Love me, Love My Live Action Cat!! Sam was seen next to a cop in Bedrock. View Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Non Human Characters